1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a combination wet dry wipe for wetting and subsequently drying portions of the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cleaning devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,844; U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,016; U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,281; U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,078; U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,944; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,606.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a combination wet dry wipe for wetting and subsequently drying portions of the human body which includes a wetting means for applying a topical cleansing solution to a body part, and an absorbing means coupled to the wetting means for drying the cleansed body part subsequent to cleaning thereof.
In these respects, the combination wet dry wipe according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of wetting and subsequently drying portions of the human body.